Legends of Asgard The Beginning of Ragnorok
by H AKA Ryn
Summary: Percy and Jason thought their troubles would subside years ago with the defeat of Gaea and the Giants, or her Children the Titans before that. However, a new threat rises on the horizon of Scandinavia... with the Norse Gods. Now, Greek, Roman and Norse demigods must work together to fight against the end of the world... Ragnorok. Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Leo/OC. T


**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Couple things before we begin:

Disclaimer: My knowledge of most mythology is limited to Wikipedia and my lil sister's mythology text books I found on her e-reader. I'll be consultin' her for most of my mythological guesses and stories and gods and such. She's the one with the unhealthy obsession with mythology. I just REALLY like Nico… and Leo… And I'm a Jason/Piper and Percy/Annabeth fan (even though I kinda hate Annabeth at the moment).

Any who, this takes place sorta after the Heroes of Olympus series with some mixed up timelines based on what we know up to the Mark of Athena. Assumin' everyone lives, and the heroes succeed…

Assuming.

I'm also going to throw out that I have NO idea the outcomes of the books, so I cannot guarantee that after about half way through the Mark of Athena this will be any sort of accurate to the books. Actually, I'm not gonna guarantee any accuracy due to my ability to mix up Roman and Greek stories.

I still hope you enjoy. And now we begin the "new" Percy Jackson adventures…

* * *

**I. Carter**

* * *

**Carter's head pulsed in pain.** It throbbed like none other. Her legs felt heavy as she forced herself to press on. There was something wrong… terribly wrong. She should know where she was.

The pain in her head continued. She should've tried to make it back to the group, but it heart to try to remember which way they had come from. Damn that ogre. Splitting the group up like that and knocking her down a cliff. She should've expected an ambush… she failed as a leader.

She continued to trudge up the hill, not knowing which way she was going. She figured she'd walk until she found someone. The mist should be strong enough to let her tell someone she was mauled by a bear in the woods.

Carter knew she was somewhere near manhattan, but that was just about it. She didn't know which direction or how far it was. Usually she knew these things, being an Aesir's daughter.

She stumbled across what looked to be a summer camp, hidden beyond a valley within a barrier. She auto-matically knew she was in the wrong place, but she couldn't stop. Her bleeding head and confused mind needed help. She stumbled past the tree, and past the dragon that seemed to ignore her presence.

The camp was big and open. Infront of her was a large open field, where many children and teens sparred and trained. Further away, she could see the cabins and amphitheater. There was a large building towards the center, which appeared to be the main house. Carter decided it would be a good idea to stumble that way.

One kid noticed her presence, and was distracted… and the sword of his sparring partner came in contact with his chestplate, knocking him over. The other man stood straight, peering down at his friend, in slight confusion. The boy on the ground pointed at Carter.

She barely muffled out something that represented the word _help_ before blacking out and falling to the ground.

Carter hated dreams. They always brought omens. She hated omens, whether bad or good. She could feel the terror ripping through the sky as she stood on the hill above the camp. However, this time the camp was abandoned. It didn't look like it had seen life… except for battle. Trees were broken down, cabins were busted in or even in bits. The main building was in ruins… burnt to the ground.

She saw the sky, darkened with evil. Her quest had failed, and wherever she was, had suffered for it.

Her dream shifted and she saw a boy, an unfamiliar face. He was tall, lean and had a mop of pitch black hair. She couldn't tell who he was or where he was, but it seemed dark and ominous, but not exactly evil.

The boy turned to her, and stared at her, stunned. His image flickered, but she could barely hear him as he cried out, "Who are you? How did you get here?"

Again, the dream shifted through several images. Flashes of a talk show with her as the bloodied, half dead guest host, a gladiator tournament, and even flashes of her battle… where she went wrong, what she should've done…

It shifted one more time, and she stood, in a golden hall. The couches and long table full of a grand feast were all gold. The feast was to grand, even for a king. A feast of a god.

"You have made me proud, daughter." A man said, she turned to him. He was adorned in full silver battle regalia, with red cloak. His long golden hair and shifting eyes matched her own, only her hair was cropped much shorted and streaks of auburn stained her hair, courtesy of her mother's genes. "Make mends with the others, and fulfill your prophecy."

"Father!" She yelled, sitting up too quickly. She was hit by sudden blindness and dizziness and fell back down on her back. Whatever she was laying on was soft, and comfortable. Her head pounded, but more of a dull pain than the sharp angery jab she had before.

Once her sight returned, she glanced around the room. She was obviously in an infirmary. She didn't know where though. She sat up, more slowly this time, and glanced about for any clues.

"Oh, you're awake." A soft voice said. She turned to see a red head with flowing hair and green eyes. Her face was littered in freckles. She had a green ribbon tying the bulk of her hair out of her face, as she stared down. Her clothes were simply a pair of tattered jeans covered in what appeared to be paint and an orange shirt with the label, CHB. Carter noticed the book in her hands almost immediately. The girl looked at her happily. "The Illiad. Great read. Highly suggest it." She said with a smile.

"Where am I." Carter barked in a harsh tone. Her voice echoed and boomed. She only ever used this voice when she needed information intimidated out of someone, and on a few occasions—like now, to make herself feel stronger in a situation than she really was. Her tone echoed, as if it was thunder.

The girl laughed. "Don't worry, you're safe. You're at camp half-blood! My name's Rachel… what's your name and how did you get here?"

"Carter dau—uh Thorn." She said, stumbling. She wasn't sure if telling the girl the truth would be a good idea. However, Rachel just laughed.

"I already know _who _ you are. Hiding that won't help. I just didn't know your name. So it's Carter? How did you get here Carter?" She repeated her question.

Carter hesitated. "A group and I were looking for someone, on a quest… when we ran into an ogre ambush. I got separated." She said, her hand automatically fluttering up to touch where the gash in her head was previously. The blood was completely gone, and all that remained was but a lump on her head, as if she stood up and hit her head on a cabinet instead.

She glanced at Rachel. She was neither god nor demigod. Carter could tell that much. But there was something unworldly about her, despite her mortal soul. She almost asked what she was, but was interrupted by another person coming into the room.

"Ah, so our wonderer is awake." The man said. He pushed the wheels of his chair towards her. He was noble looking, despite the wheelchair, and had a whispy beard and wore an Hawaiian shirt. There was something unhuman about him as well. She didn't get an evil feeling from either of them though.

"I am Chiron, one of the camp counsilers, and you are?"

"Carter." She decided to skip the last part of her name all together.

"So, Carter. Do you know where you are?"

"Rachel said Camp Half Blood, but honestly, no."

"Do you believe in the gods?"

Carter's jaw set. She did believe, but she felt like he was talking about someone else's gods. "Yes, I do."

"Do you know who you are?" He continued with a stern face.

She glanced at Rachel, but she guess that Rachel hadn't revealed that information yet. "I am a daughter of a god." She said, still looking at Rachel. She didn't know why, but she felt like Rachel was an ally. She wasn't quite sure about whispy-beard-in-a-wheel-chair quite yet.

"Excellent." He said, "Do you know who your father is?"

That made Carter choke up. She didn't want to tell him. She felt like this was a terrible mistake. She was in the _wrong_ place.

"She's the daughter of the god of thunder." Rachel said. Well, that wasn't a lie. At all actually.

Chiron stared at Rachel, and then back at Carter. "Another daughter of Zeus?" He asked in shock.

"No… not quite." Rachel said, but didn't finish answering Chiron's puzzled look.

"Jupiter?"

"Same dude, not quite." Rachel paused and looked at Carter. Carter finally decided the two were the same age… about seventeen to eighteen. She gave her a questioning look, as if it was okay to tell him who the girl's father was.

"I am not a daughter of either Rome or Greece." Carter said, turning to Chiron. "My name is Carter, daughter of Thor, and I hail from the land of the Norse."

* * *

**Footnotes:**

* * *

YUP. Greece… Rome… Now Scandinavia (Denmark, Norway, Sweden area)! WHOOT.

I was going to do Byzatine Gods, but they're pretty much exactly the same as all the Greek and Roman gods… That would just be borin'.

Lil Sis said I should do Norse, since it's similar but much different. Y'all see what I mean within the next few chapters.  
:P

I promise to post withing the week :)


End file.
